goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Dam (2010)
Dam is the first level in GoldenEye 007 for Wii and GoldenEye 007: Reloaded. Background A corrupt Russian general, Arkady Ourumov, is running an arms smuggling operation from a Russian dam in Arkhangelsk. James Bond and his partner Alec Trevelyan are sent to infiltrate the dam, sabotage the arms cache and if necessary, eliminate Ourumov himself. Objectives Primary *Infiltrate the Dam *Gather intel on the EMP hardened helicopter Secondary *Download the flight plans (Agent) *Erase the security footage (007 / 007 Classic) Weapons Wii *Walther P99 - Starting weapon, also used by Trevelyan *AK-47 with iron sights - Spawned when knocked-out guard vanishes, used by most guards in level, found in rack at bottom of first guard tower *Pavlov ASR silenced with Thermal Scope - One used by sniper in first guard tower, two inside tower *Sigmus with iron sights - Found on guard at bottom of stairs after elevator, used by some guards *Torka T3 - Used by some guards *Sigmus with Reflex Sight - Found in chest on dead-end extension of dock *Pavlov ASR with Thermal Scope - Found in chest at base of helipad support structure *MJR-409 - Two found at top of left-hand Dam tower *Pavlov ASR with default scope - Used by sniper in right-hand Dam tower Reloaded *Walther P99 - Starting weapon, also used by Trevelyan *AK-47 with iron sights - Spawned when knocked-out guard vanishes, used by most guards in level, found in rack at bottom of first guard tower *Pavlov ASR + Multiple (Silencer and Thermal Scope) - One used by sniper in first guard tower, two inside tower *Sigmus with iron sights - Found on guard at bottom of stairs after elevator, used by some guards *Torka T3 - Used by some guards *Sigmus + Silencer with iron sights- Found in chest on dead-end extension of dock *Sigmus + Reflex Sight - Used by two guards halfway up helipad support structure *Pavlov ASR + Thermal Scope - Found in chest next to gate leading away from helipad *AK-47 + ACOG Scope - Found in chest opposite left-hand Dam tower *MJR-409 - Two found at top of left-hand Dam tower *Pavlov ASR with default scope - Used by sniper in right-hand Dam tower Walkthrough Janus Emblems Locations of the Janus Emblems in Reloaded are: #In the cracked pipe under the bridge at the very start of the level. #To one side of the door exiting the room where Bond and Trevelyan separate, on the far side. #In the dock area, high up on the side of the Dam. #On the tower to the left on exiting the helipad, at the top of the exterior stairs past the entrance to the tower control room, on the flat part of the tower. File:DamJanus1.jpg|Janus Emblem 1 File:DamJanus2.jpg|Janus Emblem 2 File:DamJanus3.jpg|Janus Emblem 3 File:DamJanus4.jpg|Janus Emblem 4 Body armor Body armour locations in 007 Classic mode are as follows: Trophies / Achievements *Welcome to Russia - Awarded as soon as the conversation between Trevelyan and Bond concludes at the start of the level. *Master at Arms - Pavlov ASR must be used on this level as it never appears again. *Rocketman - Kill one or more enemies with the MJR-409. *Emblem Hunter - Destroy at least one Janus Emblem Changes, trivia and glitches *The first area is a direct remake of the same area in the original game. *Lights throughout the level in Reloaded have mismatched rain effects which do not duplicate the angle or frequency of the global rain effect. *An additional enemy is added patrolling under the first tower in Reloaded, presumably because the "Ivan" the officer talks to doesn't actually exist in the Wii version. *An extra line, "Make sure you open wide" is added at the end of the officer's dialog. *Junction boxes which first appear inside first tower in Reloaded have lettering on them in German, and appear to be models and textures lifted from one of the WW2 Call of Duty games. *The photograph under the sun visor of the truck appears to be of a man dressed in drag. *Trevelyan's P99 is visible while in the truck on Wii, not visible in Reloaded *The two men working on the Dam in the Wii version are standard Russian soldiers shown in red on the map; in Reloaded they are changed to a pair of civilian workmen shown as green "friendly" dots. *Running enemies can shoot at Bond in Reloaded during the driving sequence. This means the sequence is likely to cause the player significant damage in 007 Classic mode. *Trevelyan has two lines for the reversing fuel truck in Wii version, and truck starts out further to the right than in Reloaded. *In Reloaded the RPG gunner simply misses; in the Wii version the rocket arcs into the sky for no clear reason. *Bond briefly blacks out after crash in Reloaded, not in Wii version. *Enemies before Bond jumps down the elevator can actually hit and deal damage in Reloaded. *In Reloaded the slide of Trevelyan's pistol does not cycle when he fires and his lips do not move when he says his "come on James!" line. Neither of these errors occur in the Wii version. *During the above sequence, the Russian guards and Trevelyan are both shooting the back wall of the elevator, since both doors are on the same side of the elevator shaft. *Pavlov ASR is removed from player's inventory in Reloaded after control is returned; Wii version leaves it. *Taking out three guards and quickly destroying the truck will not cause an alert in Reloaded, will cause an alert in original. *Boats on dockside have four Browning M2s instead of one in Reloaded and engines are normally coloured instead of red to indicate they explode. *Weapon in dockside weapon crate is Sigmus with Reflex Sight in Wii version, Sigmus with Silencer in Reloaded. *When leaving dock area a tutorial on cameras appears in Wii version, as there is not a security camera in Training. *Camera in small control room in interior room with waterfalls is active in Wii version, inactive in Reloaded. *Waterfalls are tinted green in Wii version. *Chest with Pavlov ASR / Thermal Sight is at bottom of helipad near elevator in Wii version, by gate leading away from helipad in Reloaded. *Extra enemies added in Reloaded, one walking away from elevator onto helipad support and two on upper walkways of support. *Enemies halfway up helipad support have Sigmus in Wii version, Sigmus Reflex Sight in Reloaded. *The "Ludmilla T1" helicopter (named at the end of Airbase) is actually a Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion. *Helicopter's photo hitboxes are larger in Reloaded. *Two ZU-23-2 gun emplacements added to outcroppings on Dam in Reloaded. *AK-47 with ACOG scope added in chest near left-hand Dam tower (left when looking straight forward at helipad gate) in Reloaded. *Burning truck is correctly shown overturned in Wii version, incorrectly shown righted in Reloaded. *Glass windows added to both Dam towers in Reloaded; sniper on right tower can actually shoot through these without breaking them. *MJR-409 in Dam tower has 2 rounds in Wii version, 3 rounds in Reloaded. *Trevelyan has additional line for Flight Plan objective in Reloaded. *Server nearest window in room with third Wi-Fi terminal has no collision detection in Reloaded. *Trevelyan no longer lags behind truck in Reloaded; truck is actually flagged as an enemy in this version (appearing as two red blips indicating a driver and an invisible gunner) and will aim (but not fire) its gun at the player's position. *Title intro can be skipped in Reloaded, must be watched in original. *Dam is the only level that has a background in the Mission Cleared screen Category:Goldeneye 2010 Category:Levels (2010)